I never knew you cared
by Kage Ryu
Summary: Yami breaks up with Tea, while walking alone she meets someone she never thought would care ???/Tea
1. hey stranger

Kage: This is not one of my humor fics, it's romance  
  
Aino: With a bit of comedy here and there  
  
Maokuba: Kage does not own Yu-Gi-OH!  
  
Kage: Damn those lawyers!  
  
"..." thoughts  
  
/hikari/ //yami//  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1 Hey Stranger  
  
She couldn't believe it, after being together for a year, Yami decides to break up with her. Why? Tea asked softly to herself, " Why did you do this to me? " She continued walking in the park, even though it was raining. " Nothing matters anymore " Tea walked even though she heard someone walking behind her. " Proabliy just some homeless person " Tea looked at her watch, it was already past 10:30. Oh well, my parents aren't home anyway, said Tea now stopping under a tree. " Why does mom and dad always have to off on business trips? "  
  
Tea, without noticing bumbed into someone, sorry, she muttered. Well, well, well, look what we have here, your out pretty late, and all by yourself, the guys pushed her into a nearby tree. Wh-what do you want? Tea asked getting scared. Just some cash, he said grabbing her purse looking though it. Tea took this chance to try and get away, but the guy sees her and grabs her pushing her back against the tree. You know what? What? Tea said weakly, you don't enough money, so you have to pay another way, he said grinning like mad. Ho-how? Said Tea, like this, he said taking out a knife putting it to her thoat. " What do I do, what do I do?" Let me go you bastard! Screamed Tea. /Was that Tea? Yami?/ //What?// /did you hear that?/ //It was just that friendship girl that always with the phorah// /Think we should help her?/ //Why?// /She's friends with Yami she could help/ //Do what you want//  
  
Let me go! Yelled Tea, someone help me! Shut up! Yelled her attacker slapping her, Hey let her go! Someone shouted, make me! Said Tea attacker. But the mystery person was already fighting with him, Tea! What are you wanting for get out of here! Yelled the person. Tea was about to run till she was hit over head with something then passed out,.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kage: hehehe cliffhanger  
  
Mokuba: who saves her? Kage: you'll find out next chapter or maybe the third  
  
Yugi: that's mean  
  
Kage: I know, anyway plez review 


	2. ice cream

Kage: Hi! Sorry bout the bad grammer and being so short in the last chapter  
  
Mokuba: Kage does not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Kage: yeah, but I wish I did  
  
"Talking" 'thinking' /Hikari/ //Yami//  
Chapter 2 ice cream  
Tea woke up and noticed she wasn't in her room, 'where Im I?' she slowly got up and looked around "what happened" "my hikari saved you" Tea turned around, only to see Marik covered in mochacino ice cream and still eating. Tea noticed that he was stairing, "what?" he just pointed at her, she just saw she was only wearing a big shirt, somewhat see though "PERVERT!!" then she slapped him, which made her sicky since his face did have ice cream on it. " gross" Marik just sat on the floor like nothing happened return to his ice cream.  
  
"Hey Yami!" Malik called from down stairs  
  
"what?"  
  
"where's all the ice cream?"  
  
"I ate it all"  
  
"WHAT! How could you eat six gallons of coffee falvored ice cream!"  
  
"easy, I just kept putting it my mouth and swollow it"  
  
Malik walks upstairs to yell at Marik, he comes into the room and sees Marik eating and getting ice cream on the floor, and a pissed off Tea watching him. "okay? Hello Tea, how are you feeling?"  
  
"better I guess...hey, where you the person who saved me?"  
  
"yeah, what about it?"  
  
"um... I just wanted to say thank you"  
  
"no prob"  
  
Isis walks in, "okay all of you to bed now! It's past 3 a.m. so go to sleep!"  
  
"geez Isis no need to yell" said Malik  
  
"I don't feel so good, I think I'll go to bed" said Marik  
  
"well that's what happens when you eat to much Yami"  
  
"shut up hikari"  
  
Marik starts walking to the bed Tea was in, "where are you going?" asked Isis, "to bed" "nope, go back into the rod, Tea's sleeping there" "I don't mind sharing" 'what I perv, I'll slap him harder next time' thought Tea. "Go back into the rod!" "fine" Marik dissappeares back into the rod. "Sorry about that Tea my brothers yami is kind weird" "that's okay, thank you letting me stay here" "don't worry about now go to sleep"  
Kage: im done for chapter 2  
  
Seto: that was short, do you have writers block or are just being lazy?  
  
Kage: shut up, im going the best I can  
  
Seto: sure you are  
  
Kage: I think I like your brother better  
  
Seto: that's it  
  
Kage and Seto get in dust cloud fight  
  
Maokuba: ^-^; plez review and no flames, now I have to go stop a fight, later 


	3. mind control

(Kage walks in covered in bandiages and a cut lip)  
  
Kage: Hey everyone it took a while to think of a good plot, so this chapter might seem a bit twisted.  
  
(Seto walks in arm in a sling and a black eye)  
  
Seto: everything that you think of is twisted  
  
Kage: do you want to fight again!  
  
Seto: Bring it on! your not much stronger then that mutt!  
  
Mokuba: ^-^; anyway, Kage doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will  
  
Joey: why does everyone call me a dog!  
  
Mokuba: man, im just starting the story  
  
"talking" 'thinking' (me saying stuff)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3 mind control  
  
Tea woke up to hear two people talking outside her room, so she got up to her door to hear what they were saying. She took I took a quick glance out her door the door to see Malik and Marik.  
  
"So yami, everything almost ready"  
  
"yes, all we need to do now is get are the rest of the items"  
  
"perfect, and since Isis is under mind control we already have her item"  
  
"How are we supposed to get the pharohs and that tomb robber's item...not to mention Bakura has both the ring and the eye"  
  
"true, so that's way we're going to use some close close to them yami"  
  
"oh, I get it, use that girl and have her take the items for us"  
  
"exactly, we better get some sleep, we start in the morning"  
  
"right" Tea was sitting on her bed in shock at what she just heard, so shocked that she forgot to close her door before Malik and Marik noticed her door was opened and proabily heard what them. "Well Malik it looks like someone was easedropping" Tea snapped out of it when she say both of them standing in front of her. "Eeeppp" was all Tea said before she got taking over by the rod, Tea woke up and got dressed and waited in the frontroom for her new master. (Kage: ok this might be weird, but try to go with it) Malik walked into the room and noticed Tea was already there, "are you ready to get me my items?" he asked, Tea just looked at him and nodded, "good, now go get them" he said turning back to his room, Tea just left to go to the gameshop.  
  
Yugi just found out yesterday that Yami broke up with Tea, and he was really surprised and wanted to find out if she was okay. But he called and never got an answer so figured she was out, he saw Yami sitting on the couch, looking like he was deep thought. (Kage: hey! I do that to! Well actually im daydreaming, he's proabily actually thinking)  
  
"hey Yami?"  
  
"yes Yugi?"  
  
"why did you break up with Tea?"  
  
"listen Yugi, I like Tea, but I can't think of her as more then a friend"  
  
"but I thought you really liked her"  
  
"I thought I did to, but I found out all we could really do was talk, there was no..."  
  
"no what?"  
  
"what do you call that Science class Joey's not passing?"  
  
"chemistry?"  
  
"yes! There was basically no chemistry between us"  
  
"oh"  
  
"I think I'll go back in the puzzle now"  
  
"okay, I'll see you later Yami"  
  
Yami, goes back into puzzle, "Yugi!" called his Grandpa from outside, "yes Grandpa!" yelled Yugi back, "give me hand with this box, it's really heavy!" "okay." Yugi takes off his puzzle and sets it on the table and goes outside.  
  
Just then Tea walks into the gameshop, and sees the puzzle lying on the table. 'Why would he just leave it here on guarded?' Tea takes the puzzle and leaves, now going off to Ryou's house.  
  
Tea walks up to Ryou's house and knocks on the door, " who in hell's there?!" came from inside, 'that must be Bakura' Tea thought to herself. Bakura opened the door to see Tea there holding something behind her back.  
  
"Ryou's not home"  
  
"I didn't want to talk Ryou, I wanted to talk to you"  
  
"why?"  
  
Tea showed Bakura the puzzle from behind her back "the puzzle!"  
  
"yep, and it's yours if you let me in we can make a deal"  
  
"fine come in"  
  
They walk into the house and sit in the frontroom  
  
"how did you get the puzzle?"  
  
"Yugi just left on the table"  
  
"that idoit, but then again your pretty dumb too"  
  
"why so tomb robber?"  
  
"tomb robber? Hehe well come here by yourself with an item, what's stoppen me from sending your mortal soul to the shadow realm and taken the puzzle?"  
  
"this" Tea takes a vase from behind her and hits Bakura over the head with it.  
  
"Fuck!!! What the hell you bitch!!!  
  
This only seemed to get Bakura pissed more then usally, while Tea ran into the kicthen since her vase plan didn't work. Bakura walks into kicthen, only to get hit over the head this time by a frying pan.  
  
"Damnnit!" this time he falls to the floor asleep.  
  
'that wasn't too hard, now for the items' Tea got the ring from under his shirt "okay ring point me to the eye" the ring's niddles point to his pants, 'ok' Tea checks his two side pockets, but it's not there 'I wonder' Tea then unzips his pants (Kage: hey she's under mind she doesn't really know what she's going, plez don't hurt me) 'dang! Bakura's big, but it's not there' Tea then notices he has another pocket near his knee 'opps I must have missed that' checks pocket and the eye's there. "yeah, now back to Malik's!" Tea then leaves to go to Malik's house. "hmmm...now why would she be going to Malik's?" Bakura just got up (Kage: he must have a harder head then Joey's) 'Malik must have her under mind control'  
  
Tea walks in Malik's house to see Malik sitting on the couch and looks deep in thought 'he must be talking to Marik' Tea then taps him on the shoulder, he then jumps up and turns to see who was there. He saw Tea holding three items "good, you have done well" Malik then takes the items from her hands, "go wait in my room till I call on you" "yes Malik" Tea then goes to Malik's room.  
  
"yami?"  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"come out here"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I have something to show you"  
  
Marik comes out of the rod to see his hikari with three of the millieum items.  
  
"I take it that the girl got these?"  
  
"yes yami, I told you one getting one of the pharoh's friends would be I good idea"  
  
"yes it worked, but be careful Malik"  
  
"careful? Careful of what?"  
  
"I see what's going on in your head even if you don't...I can tell your starting to have feelings for her"  
  
"I have feeling for no one yami"  
  
"just watch yourself, I don't want things to go wrong because your starting to care for someone"  
  
Then Marik went back into his rod and Malik was left to ponder about what just happened, ' he's wrong, I don't care for anyone, esspicailly one of the pharoh's friends ...but then again...im so confused.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kage: MOKUBA!!  
  
Mokuba: what?  
  
Kage: why do I have to sit in a conner? Im the author for crying out loud!  
  
Seto: yeah, besides Im your older brother!  
  
Malik: true, but you to fight like a cat and dog  
  
Joey: who said dog?!?!  
  
Malik: I wasn't talking about you  
  
Joey: oh, well I feel kind of dumb now  
  
Seto: your always dumb you mutt  
  
Joey: what did you say?!?!?  
  
Mokuba: anyway plez review! 


	4. talk

Kage: Hey people! Im finally out of my little conner and got some good ideas  
  
Seto: If you can say you ever can ever think of anything good  
  
Kage: You want another fight!?!  
  
Mokuba: Chill out, by the way Kage doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Kage: If I did Seto would pay!  
  
Seto: Why don't you like me?  
  
Kage: I dunno, I just don't like the vibes I get from you  
  
Seto: so what, you're a psycho?  
  
Kage: no...if your looking for a psycho find Malik  
  
Seto:???  
  
"Talking" 'thoughts' (Me saying stuff)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 talk  
  
Tea sat on Malik bed just getting out of her trance, she looks around and blinks a bit, "what im I doing here?" Tea walked out of the room to see what Isis was doing. Tea walks in Isis's room where she's fixing her hair. "Going on a date Isis?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"With who pray tell"  
  
"Um...Seto"  
  
"SETO! Seto Kaiba?!?"  
  
"Yes, is something wrond with that?"  
  
"Well no not really, I mean it was kind of obvious that you liked him"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You gave him that god card"  
  
"So?"  
  
"If Yami was going to save the world why not give him the card?"  
  
"Never mind...Oh yeah Tea I just thought of something"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"  
  
"Um...you didn't happen to hear what I said...did you?"  
  
"Yep, hehehe, I didn't know you thought me brother had a cute butt"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Tea by now was very red "I don't I mean Bakura and Ryou are cuter, even Seto!" by now she just relised what she said and got redder, and Isis was giggling.  
  
"You know Tea I would really like it if you stayed till your parents get back, it's nice having another girl to talk to"  
  
"Yeah, besides I don't really like being by myself that much"  
  
"I can get Malik to deive you to your house if you want some clothes"  
  
"Thanks that would be great"  
  
"No prob, hey Malik!?!"  
  
"What!?!" Malik yelled from downstairs  
  
"Come here!"  
  
Malik walks up the stairs to Isis's room "What?"  
  
"Little brother can you take Tea to her house so she can get some new clothes?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause she's staing with us for a while"  
  
"Whatever...by the way do we have anymore ice cream?"  
  
"You just bought some didn't you?"  
  
"Let me show you something, hey yami!?!"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Come up here!"  
  
Marik walks up to Isis's room and is covered in yellow ice cream that matched his hair which was also covered, and was holding an almost empty ice cream gallon.  
  
"What?" Marik just looked very stupid right now  
  
"What did you do? Stick your whole head in that?"  
  
"Yep, just about it Isis" looks around "where did Malik and Tea go?"  
  
Isis just noticed neither Tea and Malik wasn't in the room "I dunno maybe they went to her house to get some new clothes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tea is staing with us for a while"  
  
"Okay" walks out of the room  
  
"And Marik"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please take a bath or something"  
  
"Okay dokay" walks out of room again to do who knows what  
  
Isis goes back to getting ready for her date  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kage: sorry that's all im writing for now  
  
Malik: hello, where's Kaiba?  
  
Kage: why you looking for him?  
  
Malik: I heard he was looking for a psycho  
  
Kage: - _-; he wasn't looking for an actually psycho  
  
Malik: then who was he asking for?  
  
Kage: Never mind, just never mind  
  
Malik: ^_^ Kay!  
  
Kage: your weird and perky today  
  
Malik: Tea gave me her perky pills!  
  
Kage: Perky pills? Why does this explain alot 


	5. weird

Kage: okay, I don't feel like talking to much right now so im just starting to the story.  
  
Seto: That's a first.  
  
Kage: Don't start with me, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
"talking" 'thought' (me) /hikari/ //yami//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chap 5  
  
Since the conversation with Isis and Marik were boring Malik and Tea deicded to go to her house with Malik on his motorcycle.  
  
"Malik! Watch where your going!" Tea screamed, he was driving really fast and almost hit a car.  
  
"Why? These people don't know how to drive" Malik just missed another car and got honked at, then resulting in Malik turning around and flipping the driver off.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road! Your going to get us killed!" Tea was scared to death right now and had a near death grip on Malik.  
  
"Relax, and you don't have to hold on so tight, your choking me" Malik had a smirk on his face apparently very happy to see someone scared of him.  
  
They finally reached Tea's house in one piece after three more near accidents, which Tea was only too happy to get off and go in her house. And Tea had another reason for being scared, Malik calling the motorcycle Bob for some strange reason, Tea got out her keys and went inside with Malik close behind.  
  
"Why don't you wait in the frontroom, it won't take me long to pack"  
  
"Whatever, but use a duffel bag or something, no suitcases remember what we came in"  
  
"Kay"  
  
So Tea goes upstairs and Malik goes to the couch and decides to take a nap, ~*an hour later~* Malik wakes up and looks at the clock, 'Damn, she's been up there for a while, maybe I should check up on her' //I'll check on her for you, your still half asleep// /ok, thanks yami/ Marik takes over and goes up stairs in front of Tea's room.  
  
"Hey Tea?"  
  
"What?" Came from inside so Malik walked in and saw Tea lying on the floor looking under her bed.  
  
"What are you doing"  
  
"I can't find me other shoe, help me look, it looks like this" Tea holds up a pink and white sneaker.  
  
"Don't tell me you have been looking for a damn shoe the whole time"  
  
Tea finally looks and sees Marik, "Oh, hi Marik, no Iv'e been packed for awhile I just been looking for it most the time"  
  
"Stupid mortals" 'Im starting to sound like Bakura' Marik goes and opens closet and starts looking through it.  
  
"Hey don't look in there!"  
  
"But I thought you wanted me to help you look?"  
  
"I do, but that has private stuff in there"  
  
"Fine" Marik goes over and opens dresser  
  
"Hey, don't look in there either!"  
  
"Damnnit! You said you wanted me to look!"  
  
"Yes, but I don't think me shoe would be with my bras!"  
  
Marik looks at down and sees all of Tea's under garments "I think all wait outside"  
  
"Hey! There it is!" Tea points right next to the door, the missing shoe, Tea then puts it in one of her two bags "Okay im ready to go" 'This girl is very weird, but there was something I planed on telling her...might as while make it now' Marik smirks and walks up to her. Tea gets up and Marik is right in front of her.  
  
"Um...can you, like move"  
  
"No"  
  
"No?"  
  
"You see there's been something Iv'e beening meaning to talk to you about" Marik gets a creepy scarey look on his face.  
  
"Marik, your starting to creep me out" Tea trys to move to the door, but Marik stands in her way.  
  
"Good, I like it when people are scared of me" Tea was now offically scared and try to make a dash for the door, but Marik got hold of her pushed her on her bed and pinned her down. (Kage: If your thinking what I think your thinking you have a dirty mind, get your mind out of the gutter)  
  
"Marik let go of me!"  
  
"Shut up! Im not going to hurt you!"  
  
"Your not?"  
  
"No, not for now anyway, what just wanted to tell you, stay away from Malik, if our plans are going to work I need you to stay out of the way"  
  
"Why? Do I pose a threat or something?"  
  
"Hmp, for some unknown reason, Malik happens to care about you, and I don't want that to happen"  
  
Tea right now was more then a bit confused, and to make matters worse Ryou happens to run into Tea's room and see them in this very embrassing position.  
  
"Ryou! Wh-what are you doing here!?" Tea who was of course very red and Marik didn't seem like he planed on moving any time soon.  
  
"Your door was opened and I heard you scream, I thought you where in trouble or something" Ryou by now turned around who was also very red.  
  
"Why don't get out of here Ryou, me and Tea happened to be having an important conversation before you so rudely interupted us.  
  
"Marik!"  
  
By now Ryou was already heading down stairs out the door  
  
"Can you get off of me?"  
  
"Why, I think you find this comfortable"  
  
"You perv I would slap you if I could"  
  
"Yes, but you can't, remember your warning Gardener, I don't mind keeping you around, but you and Malik better not get to comfy with each other" with that said Marik returned to his soul room and Malik came out very confused that he was on Tea. "Um...what's going on?" Malik seemed kind of embrassed about where he was, and wondered what happened when he was asleep.  
  
"Your psycho yami, wanted to have a talk"  
  
'figures' "about what?"  
  
"What I tell you later, like when your not right on top of me"  
  
"oh, sorry" Malik got off her and say her bags "ready to go?"  
  
"yeah, Isis is proabily wonderind what's taking so long"  
  
So Tea and Malik go back outside and ride back to Malik's house, and back at Tea's house a shadowy figure steps out from the side of the house.  
  
'So Malik has taken a liking to someone, too bad he chose a weak mortal, but this my prove worthy of my plans. Friends of the phorah are always good to use in a trade, but first things first, I want my ring back' /yami?/ //what?// /since im not wearing the ring, why are you still in control?/ //since I was in control and lost the ring while still in control I couldn't return to my room// /you know that doesn't make sence since we have two different bodies/ //true, but im not sure myself//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kage: that's all for now, plez review  
  
Seto: thanks for reading this crappy story I hope you send her any flames  
  
Kage: that's mean!  
  
Seto: so  
  
Kage: (hits Seto with giant frying pan) Later, I'll try to update soon! 


	6. plans

Kage: I thank everyone who sent me nice reviews, and a speical thanks to Sungirl who sent me a new sword!  
  
Seto: you-you got a sword? (looking for any exit)  
  
Kage: yep, but I won't hurt you till I give it a name  
  
Joey: why do you get a gift?!  
  
Kage: cause people like me : p  
  
Joey: I want a gift!  
  
Kage: cry baby  
  
Seto: --; okay, I'll be going then  
  
Kage: Hey! Come back here! Oh yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 6 plans  
  
A few near accidents and a hit to Malik's head later both finally got to the Isthar house.  
  
"Malik! You almost got us killed"  
  
"True, but I didn't"  
  
"Not once, not twice, not even three or four times, but five times you almost killed us!"  
  
"Would you have prefore my wonderful yami to drive?"  
  
"Two words, hell no"  
  
"Who would have thought you would swear" Malik took Tea's bags, which was surprising heavy, "What the hell do you have in these bags!" Malik almost fell down twice because there weight.  
  
"Just few things, clothes, shoes, school uniform, my school books, school supplies, my deck-"  
  
"You brought your weak ass deck?"  
  
"It's not weak!"  
  
"Yes it is, come on what kind of card is called, Shining Friendship?" They went inside the house and sat on the couch.  
  
"Hmp, Yugi give me that card"  
  
"Figures"  
  
"What figures?"  
  
"Only Yugi could think of give you that lame card"  
  
"Oh shut up"  
  
"Here, let me see your deck"  
  
"Um, okay" Tea went over to one of her bags and took out her cards, "Here" Tea give him her deck and looked through it.  
  
Malik was looking through it tossing out cards on the coffe table holding on to others, "weak, weak, weak, hm...this one's not too bad, weak, weak," Malik did this until there were barely any cards he was holding, "These are the only cards in your deck that are actually somewhat good" then he went toward his room "follow me" so Tea went with him to his room. When they got there he took out a box from under his bed and opened it up, inside there we're lots of duel monster cards. He sat on his bed then started putting different cards in Tea's new deck, then handed it back to her. "Um...thanks Malik" Tea started looking through the new cards  
  
"How did you get all these cards?!"  
  
"My rare hunters"  
  
"Oh, thanks, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did"  
  
"Haha, very funny but that's not the question I wanted to ask"  
  
"Then ask away"  
  
"Why are you being so nice all of sudden?"  
  
Malik just fall off his bed "How do you I wasn't nice before?!"  
  
"Hm, let me think, you tried to kill Yugi's yami, tried control most of us, hm, and-"  
  
"okay, okay I get your point"  
  
"Hey Malik, Tea you two here?" Isis called from down stairs  
  
"Yeah sis"  
  
Tea and Malik walk down stairs where Isis is on the couch drinkning tea, she just got back from her date with Seto and was reading the paper. "Hey little brother?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
Isis takes out a piece of paper and walks over and gives it to him "It's a list of things I need for tomorrows dinner, can you please go get them for me?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because if you don't I'll take your rod away for a week"  
  
"Fine" Malik heads out grumbling something like "damn, always have to theating my rod"  
  
"Hey Tea now that Malik's gone way don't we go shopping for a bit"  
  
"Sounds good to me" So the two leave and walking around the city, then they go into the mall, and walk into a clothes store.  
  
"Hey Tea?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do think of this top?" Isis held up a black shirt with a sliver tiger head on it,  
  
"Cool, what do you think of this?" Tea held up a tan shirt with Japanese symbols on it.  
  
So they went like that for a while and bought their new clothes, then decided to have lunch, "You know what Tea?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Im kind of surprised that you and my brother get along so well, I mean im his sister and he drives me crazy sometimes"  
  
"Yeah, but for some reason it feels like we've been friends for long time, like we meet before"  
  
"Like a past life? Because if you want I can look into the past"  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Seto told all of us about the time you took him to the past"  
  
"Scared?" Isis got one of those mocking looks  
  
"Im not scared...there's just to many people here, and I think it might freak them out"  
  
"Fine, besides I think we should head back now"  
  
So the two of them get their bags and start walking back to Isis's house, so their chatting and not really watching where their walking and crashes into two people, Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Sorry" They all said at the same time  
  
"Oh, hello Isis hello Tea" Yugi got up and started picking the things they dropped  
  
"Hello Yugi, Yami" Isis started getting her bags as well  
  
"Isis, Tea" Yami got his stuff too  
  
Tea didn't say anything and got her things  
  
"What a surprise at seeing you two, what are you doing here?" Isis tried making a friendly conversation  
  
"Grandpa wanted us to pick you some things" Yugi then got all his things and was about to leave "Nice talking to you" Yugi and Yami then walked off  
  
"Hey, Tea why didn't you say anything?" Isis got her things, and they walked out of the mall.  
  
"I just broke up with Yami, it's kind of hard seeing him"  
  
"Oh, maybe you should go on a date or something, get your mind off him"  
  
"I don't think I can date for awhile"  
  
"What about Malik, im sure he'd go out with you, we could make it a double date, you could do with my brother and me with Seto"  
  
"Um...I don't think so" But Isis couldn't be reached at the moment because she was in her own world thinking about the double date hopefully soon to be. 'Oh, this will be perfect, Tea will be with my brother, I get to be with Seto this will be so much fun' "Isis, anyone home?"  
  
So the got back to the house, Malik was asleep on the couch and Tea and Isis put their new clothes away.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Do you want to go on the double date with my brother?"  
  
They were in the frontroom and Malik just fall on the floor awake, "What double date?" Malik just heard them say something about him and a date.  
  
"Ah, the died one has awaken"  
  
"Shut up Isis, what double date" Malik, of course was still on the ground glaring evilily at his too innocentily looking sister.  
  
"Nothing much little brother it's just me, Seto, you, and Tea are going on a double date"  
  
"Who said I was going?" Malik, even though he wouldn't admit it, he really wouldn't mind going on a date.  
  
"Hey, don't I get a say in this?!" Tea was at first kind of just watching, but she thought she should say something.  
  
"Oh, come on Tea, after breaking up with Yami, you shouldn't be all depressed, beside going out with my brother isn't that bad"  
  
"Hey, I resent that!...Yami broke up with you, is that why you we're out so late when me and Marik found you?"  
  
Tea looked at feet and quickly decided to change the subject "So Isis when's the date?"  
  
"Oh, we can make this Saturday, I know I'll ask Seto if he can get us in that new french restaurant"  
  
"Uh oh, I just thought of something"  
  
"What Tea?"  
  
"How do I get to school tomorrow, it's too far to walk"  
  
"Don't worry Malik can drop you off tomorrow and pick you up"  
  
"Since when did I become a delivery boy for you people"  
  
"Come on little brother, it's not like you'll ever be late, you drive that bike of yours so fast"  
  
"Fine, but you two better do something for me"  
  
"Like what little Malik?"  
  
"One Isis, never ever call me little Malik, and I'll think of something for you later Tea, but for now im going to sleep"  
  
"Malik, it's only 9:30"  
  
"So what Tea, I like to sleep"  
  
"Isis, your brother is weird"  
  
"Tell me about, how bout we check what's on T.V."  
  
"That's okay, I think I'll try to go to sleep too"  
  
'Well it's about time those go to bed, Iv'e been waiting to look into the past, now lets see' Isis put her hands above her nacklace and it started to glow 'let me see Malik and Tea's past' then there was a flash and Isis was in ancient Eypgt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kage: Muahahaha! My evil cliff hanger  
  
Seto: what's going to happen?  
  
Kage: you shouldn't be worried about story  
  
Seto: why not  
  
Kage: cause I just named my sword, so you know what that means!  
  
Seto: Um, what did you name it?  
  
Kage: Hm,...damnnit you made me forget!  
  
Seto: hehehe, why do you pick on me?  
  
Kage: cause your fun to make fun of you  
  
Seto: okay, I hope people flame you  
  
Kage: that's not nice, plez reivew!  
  
Seto: neither is trying to kill me  
  
Kage: shut up 


	7. past pervs

Kage: okay for the whole back in anciet Eygpt thing im just using everyone's Japanise name okay. And since it was Bakura, Yami, and Marik in the past I'll use their names, and im using Seto's name as Seth because I heard that was he's name, but im not sure.  
  
Tea - Anzu Joey - Jou Tristan - Honda Seto - Seth  
  
Mokuba: get it, got it, good! (dances around stupidily)  
  
Kage: ^_^; no more sugar for you, do the discalmer  
  
Mokuba: Kage no own Yu-Gi-Oh, and me no want to think of things she do if she did, lalalalala (skips away)  
  
Kage: ^^; um...okay, on with the story  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chap 7 past pervs  
  
Isis is floating in the sky looking for a sign of any of her friends past lives, she floats to the a grand palace and is really happy when she sees Yami, following him to see if he would lead her to anyone else. Well Yami was walking, with Isis following him , they meet with Anzu.  
  
"Hello Anzu, how are you?"  
  
"Hello Yami, Im fine, how about you?"  
  
"Good, Anzu I was wondering if you could do me favor?"  
  
"Of course Yami, what do you need?"  
  
Yami handed Anzu a piece of paper "This has directions to go to a certain place, there's something very important waiting there, I need someone I can really trust to get it for me"  
  
"Different worry Yami, I'll get and be right back, see you in a while" Anzu walks out of the palance to where it the paper says, and Isis following Anzu.  
  
'Hm...I wonder what Anzu is getting for Yami?' Isis was following Anzu, she was also hoping to see her brother, but she has seen no sign of him yet.  
  
Anzu was at the place the paper said she was supposed go, the door was open so she decided to go in. When Anzu walked in she saw it was really dark, then she heard two voices coming from a room in the back, so walked to them hoping they're supossed to be here.  
  
Isis who of course couldn't be seen was watching the whole thing 'I have a bad feeling about this'  
  
Anzu looked into the slightly open door to see two guys, proabily her age talking looking pissed, one with long white hair, sharp brown eyes and wearing dirty rags, the other with blonde hair, cold purple eyes, and covered in a dark purple cape, she couldn't help but over hear them talking.  
  
"You dumb ass! How could you have forgotten the important part of the summoning!" the blonde was pissed and slammed his fist into the beaten looking table.  
  
"Shut up Marik! The bitch kicked me where it really hurts then ran way!  
  
"I told you to get someone while they're asleep, not in the middle of the day!  
  
"Then how about you get someone next time you cape wearing freak!"  
  
"Watch your mouth tomb robber or next I'll let the pharoh's guards catch you!"  
  
"Shut up you dumb blonde!"  
  
"Nobody makes fun of my hair you albino street rat!" the two of them started fighting like there was no tomorrow.  
  
'I think I should go now, before they notice me' Anzu was about to walk away when she saw a mouse. "eeep! A rat!" before she put her hands over her mouth the two guys came out of the room after hearing her.  
  
"Hm, look Bakura, I think I just found a different person to use as a sacriface" upon hearing this Anuz tried to ran away, but the guy called Bakura was blocking her way. 'oh no, what are they going to do to me?'  
  
"And where do you think your going?" Bakura blocking Anzu from escaping.  
  
"And guess what? Your going to help us" Marik was walking behind Anzu so she was trapped between them.  
  
"Hel-help you? How?" Anzu was up against the side of the wall to wanting to be next to either of them, "I didn't want to disturb you fine gentleman, I was just coming to pick something up for Yami, I mean the pharoh. I guess this is to wrong place, and im afriad I won't be able to help you two in anyways, so I must be going." Anzu tried to walk out past Bakura, but he wouldn't move, "Excuse me, can you please move, your blocking my way"  
  
"That's the point of me standing here girl, and if im correct I heard you call the pharoh Yami did I not? Only a few people very close to him are aloud to call him that, which means I have a better idea for what to do with you."  
  
Bakura give a creepy smirk, which was scaring Anzu, but Marik found it amusing and gave a soft chuckle "I think I know what you have in mind Bakura, and I must say it's a good idea"  
  
"Right, what would you think would be better, toying with her, then send a ransom, or how about a piece of her clothes with her blood with the ransom?"  
  
"None for now Bakura, we have other things to take care of if you forgot, lets just put her in the dungeon tell we're done"  
  
"Fine, have it your way" Bakura then walked up to a freezen from shcok Anzu and picked her up.  
  
Finally noticing what was happening Anzu started ponding on Bakura's back trying to get out of his grip, "Let me go! Put me down right now!"  
  
Bakura opened a cell door and dropped Anzu in it closing it back up afterwards "Ow, I could be a little more gentle you know" Anzu got off the floor and tried to get the dirt off her. "Do you know how hard it is to keep these clothes clean?"  
  
Bakura left the room after that, which left her alone what Marik, the only thing that was separting them was her cell door. "I wouldn't be too worried about a little dirt" he smirked "In awhile you'll have much bigger problems, like what me and Bakura do for fun" this comment sent shiver down Anzu spine scaring that she turned very pale. "I'll see you later" then he to left the room leaving Anzu alone to think. 'Please Ra, anyone help me please' then decided to take a short nap hoping some would help her.  
  
'This is not what I was expecting' Isis was floating in the unseen, thinking about what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kage: sorry that's all for now  
  
Seto: what going to happening?  
  
Kage: can't tell you, but I will say the next chapter is going to be pretty romantic between Marik and Anzu after he saves her from someone  
  
Seto: so your starting it in Eygpt again?  
  
Kage: yep! Plez review 


	8. confusing thoughts

Kage: thanks for all the lovely reviews!  
  
Seto: since when are you so nice?  
  
Kage: shut up Kaiba  
  
Seto: there's the Kage I know  
  
Kage: right, anyway I don't own YGO  
  
Seto: thank goodness for that  
  
Kage: and I think I'll need to change the rating for later scenes  
  
Seto: for what?  
  
Kage: ^_^ you'll find out in next chapter or so, hehehehe  
  
Seto: ((O_O)) o-kay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu wake up and it ws pitch black in the room where she was now trapped in, 'I wonder if it's night time?' As if answering her mind a certain white haired tombrobber answered her question.  
  
"Well, it's about time, you've been asleep for awhile now" Bakura walked out of the shadows, "it's about midnight, and Malik didn't want you to strave so he made me bring you some food" Bakura placed some bread and water on a plate and opened her cell, "here" he put the food next to her and was about to leave.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Anzu got up from the floor looking at theif in front of her.  
  
"That's none of your concern"  
  
"What do you mean none of my concern! This is about me! I have a right to know!" Bakura was a bit surprised by her boldness.  
  
"Your right, you do have a right to know" Bakura then turned around "But that doesn't mean I have to tell you" he was about to walk out when he got hit over his head by a plate. "What the hell!?" Bakura saw Anzu there still holding up her heads above his head where the plate hit him.  
  
"Uh oh" Anzu just noticed what she did and tried to get away back was stuck in a conner of the small room. "Im sooo sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"  
  
Bakura glared at the girl "You little bitch, how dare you do that!"  
  
"What do you expect! Im trapped in a small room with a theif that would proabily wants to kill me! And the only reason im alive is because im friends with Yami!"  
  
Bakura had just about enough of her screaming "Shut up or I'll make you!"  
  
"How do you plan to do that you, you, raspy voiced, albino freak of an Egyptain!" Anzu covered her mouth with her hand after what she said.  
  
"What did you say to me?" Bakura's eyes narrowing walking slowly to the frighted Anzu.  
  
"Im nothing, hehehe, my mouth acts without my brain knowing sometimes, hehe, sometimes I don't know what I'll say next, kinda funny if you think about it"  
  
"Sure, I conseder it very funny when someone insults me" Bakura by now was barely an inch from Anzu who was having trouble breathing since she was really scared as to what he could do to her. Bakura noticed this and smirked, "What's the matter Anzu? You not scared of me are you?" Bakura ran one of his hands though her chocolate hair.  
  
"Im-im not scared of you" Anzu was trying hard to make her voice sound shakey, as well as not making her body tremble.  
  
Bakura leaned his face down right next to her ear "Yeah right, I can tell your scared, and you should be, you know why? Because you have no idea what I could do to you" He felt her shaking with fear and when took his face away he saw she was very pale.  
  
Anzu was scared and didn't want to look at her captor, then she noticed he left her cell door open, 'he must have forgot to close it' taking her chances she kneed Bakura in his crocth and ran out the door.  
  
"Oh damnnit!" Bakura kneeled over in pain and saw the door open "Fuck!" 'I must have left the door open, that bitch when I find her im going to make her pay!" Bakura got off the floor and ran after her.  
  
Anzu was running, but running where she didn't know, but she quickened her pace when she heard Bakura running after her. 'Maybe I should hide somewhere' Anzu turned a conner and saw a door 'I'll hide in there' Anzu ran in the room out of breathe her arms resting on her knees. 'Now to see where I am' Anzu looked up to see a huge room covered in priceless vauables and lit by a few candles with a large bed with fine silk sheets. 'Why do I think I shouldn't be in here'  
  
Bakura walked though out the building in all rooms but he's own, 'she wouldn't be stupid enough to be hiding in my room, would she? Nah, but im tried, I think I'll go to bed' so Bakura started to his room where Anzu was secertly hiding. 'Well that theif proabily stopped looking for me, maybe I should get out of this closet and try to get out of here' Anzu got out from the closet only to see someone open the door, 'Oh crap!' Anzu ran back inside the closet and didn't notice part of her dress got stuck and was sticking out. 'Oh great, just great, I really hope whoever that person is has lousy eyesight' Anzu began tugging on the stuck part of her dress.  
  
"Great Marik's going to kill since I lost that damn bitch!" Bakura entered his room very pissed and slammed his door closed then lied down on his bed hands behind his head as if in deep thought.  
  
'Im not a bitch!' Anzu sat angerly down on the floor, 'I'll wait until he falls asleep, then I'll make a break for it'  
  
"Even if she's a kind of cute bitch" Bakura was talking to himself since he thought no one was around. (Kage: hey who doesn't?)  
  
'He thinks im cute' Anzu had her ear to the door listening to what he was saying, but didn't notice the door was very weak and could fall any second.  
  
"I have to admit that's got to be the first person to stand up to me and still live, im somewhat impressed"  
  
'He's impressed, Jou and Honda where the only ones who find it funny when I start swearing' Anzu was leaning to much on the door and it give in due the amount of pressure she was putting on it. "Ahhh!" Anzu fell on the floor after the door "Owww"  
  
"Well like who came back to me" Bakura smirked, but was also pissed since she must've heard what he said.  
  
"Um...hi, well I think I'll be going now" Anzu got up and tried to make a dash for the door, but Bakura got there before and pinned her arms behind her back, "Damnnit! Let me go!" Anzu tried to kicked in between the legs, but Bakura narrowly got out of the way.  
  
"Im not about to let you go after that little stunt you pulled early, im going to make sure you pay, besides I always keep my promises and didn't I say that I planned on having a little fun with you" Bakura smirked as Anzu struggled even more with that comment, Bakura picked her up with a lot of effect since she was putting up a good fight before dropping her on his bed and pinned her down. "How do you plan to get away now little one?" Bakura was truly enjoying to look of fear on Anzu's face.  
  
"Get off of me now!" Anzu was fighting every way she knew how, "Maybe I just have to kick you harder!"  
  
Bakura's ears where starting to hurt, so he silenced her the only way he knew how, Bakura leaned his head down and kissed Anzu, this of course got her strugling more. "Why are you resisting so much?" Bakura was getting pissed since she was fighting so much.  
  
"Because you're a freaky tombrobber that's going to rape me!" Anzu was close to tears but was holding them back.  
  
"Hm, that's right im going to hurt you, you know why? I'll till you, I want that damned pharoh to suffer, and if that means hurting his friends so be it, but I sugest you stop fighting it'll only hurt more." Bakura slipped his hand under a pillow and pulled out a knife and held it to Anzu thoart, "Now be a good girl and be quiet"  
  
Just at that moment there was a loud knocking on Bakura's door, "Bakura! Is the girl with you she's not in cell!  
  
"Yes she's with me, is there anything else you fucking want!" Bakura was now very pissed for being interupted.  
  
"Yes, there's someone here to see you, he's in the front room"  
  
"I'll deal with you later, your staying here until I get back" Bakura got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Anzu sat on the bed and started crying 'I wish my friends where here, they could help me' Anzu was startled when she felt someone's arm wrap around her trying to comfort her. She was surprised when she saw the purple cloaked man named Marik holding her.  
  
"Please don't cry" He was stoking Anzu's hair trying to clam her down, but Anzu pulled away from him.  
  
"Get away from me" she said it in a whisper wall moving away from him.  
  
"Don't be scared, I promise I won't hurt you"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You remind me of my sister"  
  
"Your sister? How? Do I look like her?"  
  
"No, you look nothing alike, but your they only one besides me and my sister to stand up to Bakura"  
  
"Where's your sister now?"  
  
"She's died, raped then murdered" 'Why im I telling this girl all this?'  
  
"Im sorry" Then without relizing it she went over to him and hugged him, which startled him.  
  
"I know Bakura's going to be pissed when he sees no one's in the front room"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't really like doing that kind of thing to people who can't defend themselves, but I see that you can throw a punch, or in the cell a good kick.  
  
"You saw that?"  
  
"Yep, come on you can stay in may room, I promise I won't do anything"  
  
"Okay" They begin walking to Marik's room, both thinking.  
  
'Why im being so nice to a girl I barely know, and a friend of the pharoh'  
  
'Why is he being so nice to me, I thought he would hate my guts since im friends with Yami"  
  
"Whoa, this getting kind of confusing" Isis was still floating in the air, 'Maybe I should this in Tea's and my brother's dreams, what I surprise that will be for them' So Isis sent everything that happened so far in the two's dreams, then disappered back to the present.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kage: that's all for now!  
  
Seto: when do I come in?  
  
Kage: later, how do you think Tea and Malik will react?  
  
Seto: I don't really want to know  
  
Kage: anyway plez review and no flames! 


	9. way to start the day

Kage: Sorry it took so long for this chapter! Iv'e had writers block, hopefully you guys can relate. Plus im taking the STAR test at my school next week.  
  
Seto: Shut up, your proabily making the writers block thing up for just a fancy way of saying you were being lazy daydreaming about a few crazy psychos, demons -ack!  
  
Kage: (hides giant hammer behind back) that's enough out of you, by the way I don't own YGO, but I can steal daydream about them and people from other animes, ha! Those laywers can't take away my brain! (sees lawyers coming) um, gotta go! Enjoy the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both Malik and Tea woke up beathing hard, both thinking the same thing 'was it just a dream?' Both came out of their rooms heading to the bathroom to take a shower, since both were thinking and not paying attention they bumped into eachother in front of the door.  
  
"Sorry" "Sorry" they said at the same both looking eachother then turned to the door.  
  
"I don't know where your going Malik, but im taking a shower" Tea opened the door  
  
"What! No way im taking a shower!" Malik got in front of the door  
  
"But im the guest!"  
  
"It's my house!"  
  
"Fine! I challenge you to rock paper scissors!"  
  
"Your on! But don't come crying to me when you lose!"  
  
"Ha! You're the one who's going to lose Malik!  
  
"We'll see about that! Ready?"  
  
"Yep! Rock paper scissors" both of them get rock  
  
"Why'd you pick the samething as me Gardener?!"  
  
"Shut up, lets just try it again" both of them it again and they get paper, they do it again and they rock, they try again and get sciossors.  
  
"Gah! Damnit Gardener! Why are you copying me!?"  
  
"You're the one copying me! Your proabily using your stupid powers to see what im going to do!"  
  
You looking for a fight Gardener!?  
  
"Your asking for it Ishtar!" both of them tried to tackle eachother, but fell on the ground and started wrislting on the floor.  
  
Isis aftering hearing everything going on came out of her sweatdropping at the sight of them. (Kage: I can imagain actually this and it's a funny mental image) "What may I ask are you two doing?  
  
The two stopped their fight for a moment "This jerk won't let me take a shower"  
  
"Who are you calling a jerk Gardener? It's my house I should take the shower first, besides you girls take too much time in the bathroom"  
  
"You shouldn't talk little brother you take longer then mine, and you can use the one downstairs before you're both late for school" Isis then walks into the bathroom locking it behind her.  
  
"Hey!" Tea and Malik said at the sametime, "wait, there's another bathroom!" Tea runs downstairs and locks herself in.  
  
"Damn! Oh well I'll have breakfast and at least give them some cold water" Malik went to the kitchen and got a muffin then turned on the sink. "hehehe, that'll teach them"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Isis and Tea came running out of both of the bathroom.  
  
"Malik!!! What did you do!?! The water is freezing!!" Isis walked up to her brother in a bath robe hitting him in the back of his head.  
  
"What was that for?!" Malik rubbed his head  
  
"That's it Malik no rod for the rest of the day, now hurry up and get dressed before your late, remember you have to take Tea too.  
  
"No fair" Malik walked to his room mumbling something about enslaving the world.  
  
"How do you put up with him Isis? I mean he could drive almost anyone crazy"  
  
"Tea I really don't know, but you better hurry and get changed"  
  
"Oh, right!" Tea ran upstairs to get into her uniform  
  
Tea got downstairs now dressed with Malik waiting at the door "Are you ready to go yet? I my not like school but I also don't like being late" Tea had to laugh at what Malik looked like in his uniform. (Kage: by the way Malik does to a different school) There he was wearing tan pants, a neat white shirt, plain brown shoes, and all jewerly missing with his hair somewhat combed.  
  
"Hahaha!!! Oh my gosh! Malik! I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes!"  
  
"Shut up! Besides keep laughing and I'll let you walk to your school."  
  
"Sorry, but you look so funny!"  
  
"Shut up and lets hurry I don't want anyone from your school to me"  
  
"Why? Afarid someone else will make fun of you?"  
  
"why won't you just shut up" Malik and Tea where outside and just getting on his bike.  
  
"Then what fun would it be to bug you?"  
  
Then they two where off, Isis watching from window at the two, "Both of them so little about their past, maybe it will help the soon to be future."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kage: Sorry I know it was kind of short, but plez bear with me, I'll try to much the next longer  
  
Seto: That chapter was boring  
  
Kage: shut up im having writers block, by the way if anyone has some ideas for couples send them in.  
  
Seto: like anyone will listen to you  
  
Kage: didn't I tell you to shut up, anyway plez review 


End file.
